Question: Simplify the expression. $(-a)(-4a^{3}+2a^{2}-7a)$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - a (-4 a^3) - a (2 a^2) - a (-7 a) $ Simplify. $4a^{4}-2a^{3}+7a^{2}$